Everytime We Touch
by Luke Volkov
Summary: cerita saat Souji menikah dengan Yukiko! Ya-ha! special for SouYuki fans! R&R yaa !
1. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: Persona tu punya Atlus, lagu I Believe My Heart punya Duncan James gereja Inaba punyaku Inaba wedding hall punyaku, kalo Persona tu punya saya udah kubikin Sou dan Yuki merit *dilindes Atlus* beteweh saya pinjem beberapa ide dari Kazoku punya Shara-san**

**Aloha~ jumpa lagi dengan saya di fic kelima saya~ baru pertama kali bikin fic romance saya, teehee… beteweh enjoy ya~ yak yuk~ capcus jeng~ monggo jeng~*ditebas***

**A/N: beteweh di sini ambil event True Ending( tapi gak ada battle),Shinji, Minako dan Minato saya hidupkan lagi, IT kenal sama SEES, Mitsuru dan Yukiko saya bikin saudaraan dan ada 1 crackpair disini (atau dua crackpair ya? atau malah tiga?atau malah empat! *dibunuh*)**

**21 Maret 2012**

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari kepulangan Souji ke kota asalnya dimana dia harus pergi meninggalkan kota Inaba, tempat dimana dia bertemu kawan-kawannya dan merajut kenangan indah dan yang terpenting…. Bertemu dengan kekasihnya.<p>

"jadi hari ini kau pulang ya Souji? Rasanya cepat sekali satu tahun ini." Chie berjalan ke depan sambil menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan ke tangan Souji. " apa ini?" tanya Souji kebingungan. "ini hadiah perpisahan dari kami semua! Kami patungan membeli ini walaupun kami meminta bantuan Kanji sih… ehee…" Chie menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "ohh, terima kasih ya!" setelah menyimpan bungkusan itu di tas giliran Yukiko yang maju, "Souji-kun." Yukiko berblushing-blushing ria tiba-tiba Souji mencium bibir Yukiko! Souji nyium Yukiko di depan mereka. Semua melongo, Dojima nutup mata Nanako karena masih kecil.

"Souji-kun!" muka Yukiko memerah karena perbuatan Souji tadi, sementara Souji meletin lidah sambil mencubit pipi Yukiko ."hei keretanya sudah datang." Dojima mengangkat tas Souji dan Souji melangkah kedalam kereta, "terima kasih atas semuanya Souji!" Yukiko mengejar kereta yang membawa Souji. "walau kita terpisah sejauh apapun kita tetap teman." Yosuke berteriak kencang. "kalau ada masalah telpon saja aku!" teriak Naoto sambil memegang topinya" kau tetap Senseiku~!" Teddie malah tebar pesona, "terima kasih atas semuanya Souji!" teriak mereka bebarengan.

"Akhirnya pergi juga dia… Souji…" kata Chie sambil melihat Yukiko yang agak tersenyum melihat kereta Souji, "walau begitu dia tetap teman kita." Tambah Teddie, "dan dia akan menjadi laki-laki yang aku cintai" tambah Yukiko dengan suara yang kecil. "kau bilang apa?" tanya Chie, "ah tidak apa-apa." Yukiko tersenyum.

**Beberapa tahun kemudian ….**

"Inaba…. Aku datang…" gumam seorang laki-laki berambut mangkok yang tak lain adalah Souji, sekarang dia berumur 26 tahun. Sekarang dia jadi pemilik hotel terkenal di Jepang. Ia tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dan membukanya. Dia sudah mengontak teman-temannya bahwa ia akan datang ke Inaba, dia sudah tak sabar menemui mereka dan yang paling utama adalah... segera melamar Yukiko.

**Inaba Stasion**

"Sensei!" Teddie berteriak saat Souji sampai di Inaba, "Yo senpai!" Kanji melambaikan tangannya. "Yo partner! Selamat datang kembali! Chie,Yukiko. Naoto dan Rise ada di Junes." sambut Yosuke ramah lalu mereka menuju ke Junes tempat special mereka dulu

**Junes**

"Yo Souji-kun! Lama tidak bertemu!" kata Chie semangat saat Souji sampai di Junes, Rise yang sedari tadi menunggu langsung memeluk Souji. "SENPAIIIIIII! RISE KANGEN!" jerit Rise heboh sedangkan orang yang dipeluk sudah meronta-ronta minta dilepas, "o—oi Rise!" pinta Souji karena kuatnya pelukan Rise "oh maaf senpai… hehehehe" kata Rise setelah melepaskan Souji, "nggak apa-apa." ucapnya singkat. "nah karena sensei udah balik ke Inaba ke pergi yuk!" ajak Teddie sedangkan Souji kebingungan, "mau kemana emangnya?" tanya Souji heran sementara Teddie hanya nyengir.

**Club Escapade ( maaf kalo salah )**

"tempat ini toh….." gumamnya sambil melihat papan nama club itu. "jadi sekarang kau pemilik hotel ayahmu ya?" tanya Chie saat mereka sampai di suatu ruangan yang di pesan Rise, "yep! Kalian mau datang?" tanya Souji yang dibalas anggukan semangat dari teman-temannya. "nah~! Ayo kita pergi~!" ajak Yosuke, "lagi? Mau kemana kali iniii?" tanya Souji sambil digeret Teddie

**Moonlight Brigde**

"uwaaa… di sini cantik sekali." Komentar Yukiko saat sampai di Moonlight Brigde, Yukiko menyandarkan tubuhnya di pinggir jembatan sementara yang lain menggoda Kanji dan Naoto yang akan menikah 3 bulan lagi.

"Kanji! Kenapa kamu nggak bilang-bilang hah?" omel Rise sambil berkacak pinggang, "maaf Rise-chan kami lupa bilang." Kata Naoto sambil menggandeng Kanji, "oh ya Yosuke dan Chie~." Panggil Souji dengan nada manja , "ya?" sahut Yosuke, "katanya kalian udah tunangan? Kapan nih married?" goda Souji dan dua sejoli itu serempak menjawab "nunggu kamu sama Yukiko married~" Souji ngeblush. Dan entah kenapa Souji yang tadinya ngeblush menarik Yukiko dari tempatnya ke depan teman-temannya

"Sou—Souji?" panggil Yukiko tapi Souji tak menghiraukannya dan malah mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah dan berlutut di depan Yukiko _"will you marry me Yukiko?"_ ucap Souji kontan semua yang ada di sana melongo termasuk saya *dikemplang readers* "So—Souji!" Kata Yukiko sambil tersipu-sipu, "apa jawabanmu Yukiko?" tanya Souji penasaran. _"yes, I will marry you Souji." _Yukiko meng-iyakannya, "SENSEIIIIII! SENSEI NEKAT MELAMAR YUKI-CHAN DI DEPAN KITA!" jerit Teddie histeris, "hehe…" Souji menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "PARTNER! KAU TEGA MENINGGALKANKU!" jerit Yosuke heboh sambil memeluk Souji. "o—oi—oi! Aku masih normal! Dan kau sudah punya Chie!" bentak Souji karena candaan Yosuke, "iya-iya, jangan marah Sou." Ucap Yosuke sambil memeluk Chie.

Setelah beberapa hari di Iwatodai Souji pulang untuk memberitahu orang tuanya tentang lamarannya, segera orang tua Souji mengatur hari dan tempat pernikahan Souji dan Yukiko.

**Wedding day**

**Inaba Church**

Yukiko terpaku di cermin, dirinya memakai baju pengantin berwarna putih bersih, rambutnya diurai begitu saja, bibirnya dipoles lipstick berwarna merah dan mukanya dipulas dengan make-up, sebuah tangan mendarat di bahu Yukiko. "tak kusangka hari ini putri kesayanganku akan menikah." Kata ibu Yukiko sambil menahan haru, "jangan menangis di hari bahagia ini sayang." Ucap ayah Yukiko sambil menyerahkan buket bunga ke Yukiko, "sudah waktunya Yukiko." Yukiko menganggguk dan menggandeng tangan ayahnya

Lagu _summerlight path_ mengalun dari piano yang dimainkan sepupu Yukiko, terlihat Souji di depan altar, dentingan lonceng gereja terdengar di seluruh ruangan, ketika Yukiko masuk ke dalam ruangan semuanya terkesima akan kecantikan sang pengantin wanita, Souji yang saat itu memakai baju pengantin laki-laki hanya bisa melayangkan senyumannya ke Yukiko.

Saat sampai di depan altar sang pendeta dimana mereka akan bersatu sebagai suami-istri.

Sang Pendeta beralih Souji, "Souji Seta maukah kamu menerima Yukiko Amagi sebagai istrimu di dalam suka maupun duka?" tanya si pendeta, "ya." Jawab Souji dengan yakin, kini sang pendeta beralih ke Yukiko, "Yukiko Amagi, maukah kamu menerima Souji Seta sebagai suamimu di dalam suka maupun duka?" tanya si pendeta dengan pertanyaan yang sama dan Yukiko menjawab "ya, saya bersedia." Pendeta itu tersenyum dan melanjutkan acaranya, tibalah saat wedding kiss, Yosuke malah bersorak diikuti Kanji dan Kou dan Daisuke, "cium! Cium! Cium! Ci—" perkataan mereka putus karena mereka sudah ditendang oleh Chie, Souji lalu mencium bibir Yukiko yang diikuti tepuk tangan undangan

Selesai acara para undangan maju kedepan untuk memberi ucapan selamat ke pengantin baru itu. "SENSEI! SELAMAT YA!" teriak Teddie sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Souji dengan keras, "Yukiko dan Souji selamat ya!" Chie memberi selamat pada mereka berdua, "Chie~ kapan nih marriednya?" goda Yukiko dan Souji sementara Chie dan Yosuke berblushing-blushing ria. "oh ya resepsinya di Inaba Wedding Hall kan?" tanya Rise. "iya, kalian datang kan?" tanya pasangan baru itu yang disusul anggukan mereka

**Inaba Wedding Hall**

Malam ini adalah malam resepsi pernikahan Yukiko dan Souji, sekali lagi Yukiko hanya terpaku melihat dirinya yang memakai baju pengantin model kemben yang dihias dengan bunga-bunga dibawahnya, Souji membelai rambut Yukiko. "sudah siap sayang?" tanya Souji lembut. "siap!" jawab Yukiko ceria.

Terlihat para undangan yang sedang membicarakan Souji dan Yukiko, "uwaaa~ gak nyangka Big Bro bakal married sama Yukiko-neechan!" seru remaja berambut coklat itu. "pemikiran kita sama Nanako-chan! Gak nyangka Souji-senpai bakal menikah duluan dibanding kita!" ujar Rise. "ah tapi sebentar lagi aku sama Teddie bakal nyusul senpai kok!" seru Rise gembira sambil menggandeng Teddie sementara yang lain membulatkan matanya.

"se—serius Rise! Kamu sama Teddie?" sahut mereka tak percaya. "iya! Ya kan Teddie?" aku Rise ceria, "beneran Teddie?" tanya Kanji ke Teddie, "iya!" sahut Teddie enteng. "oh acara sudah mulai tuh ayo duduk." Kata Yosuke.

"yak! Selamat datang di acara pernikahan ini! Saya Mitsuru dan Akihiko akan menjadi MC pada acara ini!" seru Mitsuru gembira karena kali ini dia menjadi MC di acara pernikahan adiknya sendiri, memang, Yukiko sendiri lah yang meminta kakaknya untuk menjadi MC di acara pernikahannya. "kita sambut pasangan pengantin!" seru Mitsuru yang diikuti tepuk tangan para undangan.

Terlihat pasangan pengantin itu memasuki ruangan diikuti dengan pengiring-pengiring yang membawa ekor gaun Yukiko, Souji membuat tanda 'peace' dari tangannya saat masuk. "Souji! Lihat sini!" ucap bibi Souji sambil memegang kamera. Souji segera tersenyum. Kedua pengantin itu menaiki panggung dengan anggunnya. Acara berlangsung dengan sangat meriah, "nah! Kita mau tahu bagaimana sih Souji bertemu Yukiko!" Akihiko menyodorkan mikenya ke souji saat di tengah acara, "e—eh.." Souji tampak bersemu merah. "ya udah deh.. Yukiko aja deh kalau gitu~" Akihiko menyodorkan mikenya ke Yukiko.

"jadi aku bertemu Souji-kun saat kami masih SMA kelas 2, dia murid pindahan dari Tokyo. Sudah begitu aja." Yukiko menyudahinya, "oh, ya sudahlah… acara selanjutnya yaitu wedding kiss!" Mitsuru dan Akihiko serempak melihat pasangan baru itu. "ah—, okelah…" kata mereka berdua sambil menaiki panggung.

"ehem.." Souji berdehem untuk mengetes mikenya dan mulai bernyanyi.

_Whenever i see your face  
>The world dissappears, all in a single glance so revealing<br>You smile and i feel as though  
>Ive known you for years<br>how do i know to trust what im feeling_

I believe my heart,  
>What else can i do<br>When every part of every thought  
>Leads me staright to you<p>

I believe my heart,  
>Theres no other choice<br>For now whenever my heart speaks,  
>I can only hear your voice<p>

Saat Souji bernyanyi foto-foto _pre-wedding _mereka terputar di sebuah _slide _belakang panggung, seiring lagu berjalan Yukiko mulai memasuki panggung dan mulai bernyanyi.

_A lifetime before we met  
>Has faded away<br>How did i live a moment without you  
>You don't have to speak at all<br>I know what you'd say  
>And i know every secret about you<em>

_I believe my heart  
>It believes in you<br>It's telling me that what i see is completely true_

I believe my heart  
>How can it be wrong<br>It says that what i feel for you  
>I will feel my whole lifelong<p>

Para penyanyi mulai bernyanyi seiring Souji dan Yukiko mulai berdansa.

_I believe my heart,  
>it believes in you<br>It's telling me that what i see  
>is completely true<em>

And with all my soul  
>I believe my heart<br>The portrait that it paints of you  
>Is a perfect work of art.<p>

"yak! Saatnya wedding kiss~!" Souji dan Yukiko mulai memajukan mukanya dan menempelkan bibir mereka seiring balon di atas pecah dan mengguyur mereka dengan kertas-kertas berwarna-warni. Dan membuat author banjir darah karena mimisan *dibom pembaca*

Saat acara sudah selesai para undangan maju kedepan untuk mengucapkan selamat untuk kedua pengantin itu. "selamat ya Souji dan Yukiko~!" ujar pasangan Shinjiro Aragaki yang tak lain adalah Minako. "terima kasih ya." Ujar Yukiko, "kapan nih anaknya lahir~?" tanya Souji sambil menyikut Shinjiro pelan, "u—uh perkiraan sih 2 minggu lagi…" sahut Shinjiro pelan, "uwaaa~ selamat kalo gitu yaa~" sahut kedua pengantin itu, giliran pasangan Arisato yang mengucapkan selamat kepada dua pengantin itu.

"Yukiko, selamat ya." Kata Aigis, "terima kasih ya, Metis sudah tidur ya?" Souji menoleh ke Minato yang menggendong Metis di punggungnya. "dia kemarin sangat semangat untuk datang ke pernikahanmu." Kata Minato datar, "Yukiko-obasan~ selamat ya~!" kata gadis cilik yang bernama Reika itu. "makasih ya Reika~" balas Yukiko sambil mencium pipi gadis itu. "selamat ya Yukiko~!" Mitsuru mencium pipi adiknya, "makasih ya Mitsuru-neechan~!" seru Yukiko, pandangan Mitsuru beralih ke Souji. "Souji, jaga adikku baik-baik ya? Kalo nggak…. EKSEKUSI!" ancam Mitsuru sambil tersenyum ala 'setan', spontan Souji bergidik ngeri.

Setelah selesai acara kedua pasangan pengantin itu segera naik ke mobil yang memang dipersiapkan Mitsuru sebelumnya. Setelah sampai ke rumah mereka yang baru Souji menggendong Yukiko ala _bride style _masuk ke rumah mereka yang baru. "mulai hari ini kita suami istri…" Souji tersenyum sambil mencium bibir Yukiko.

* * *

><p><strong>Nthee…Bhee…Chee~! <strong>

**Aloha~ bertemu lagi~! Ah jujur aja, saya bikin ni fic hamper 2 bulan tapi baru kelar. Ya sudahlah… MINTA REVIEW YA~! #dibunuh**


	2. Happy B'day Yukiko!

**Disclaimer: Persona tu punya Atlus, Lagu I See The Light punya film Tangled (soalnya saya lupa nama penyanyinya) dan….. jika saya punya Persona bakal saya bikin Sou dan Yuki merit *ditebas*****beteweh saya pinjem beberapa ide dari Kazoku punya Shara-san**

**Ritsu: halow semua~ jumpa lagi~ saya akan bacakan review dari orang-orang udah review ni fic~ pertama dari Dijah-hime, walah OOC yak? Maaf deh kalo gitu, saya usahakan nggak OOC beteweh anda fans SouYuki yak? Sama donk! Setuju kalo Sou dan Yuki betulan merit! *dor*, kedua dari Kuroi Onee-san, habisnya dikit banget yang nulis SouYuki yang malah banyak SouNao (jangan dimasukkan hati para penggemar SouNao)… sedih aku… TT, saya terima ajaran Kuro-san! *dibunuh karena seenaknya nyingkat nama orang* ayo kita mulai~! **

**A/N: tanggal meritnya SouYuki sehari sebelum Yukiko ulang tahun jadi di chapter ini Yukiko ulang tahun yang 26, Sou tanggal ulang tahunnya 15 April.**

* * *

><p>Yukiko terbangun di pagi hari saat sinar matahari menyinari kamar mereka berdua, dia kemudian duduk dan membetulkan bajunya (kalian yang suka baca cerita nista pasti tau) dan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah bebersih selama setengah jam dia menuju ke dapur untuk menemui suami barunya. Souji, Oh. Sekarang nama Yukiko bukan Yukiko Amagi lagi, sekarang namanya Yukiko Seta.<p>

Sesampainya di dapur dia tidak menemui Souji, matanya tertuju pada secarik kertas yang ada tulisan Souji, Yukiko segera membacanya.

_Untuk Yukiko ku tersayang_

_Selamat ulang tahun ya_

_Maaf jika aku pergi secara mendadak dan belum memberitahumu_

_Sekarang aku sedang mengurus hotel karena di sana keadaannya agak kacau_

_Aku akan kembali jam 06.00_

_Dan nanti Mitsuru, Chie, Naoto dan Rise akan datang ke rumah._

_P.S: aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan kesukaanmu ^^_

Yukiko tersenyum lalu melipat kertas itu, matanya tertuju pada tudung saji yang belum dibuka, Yukiko membuka tudung saji itu dan menemukan sepiring _sandwich _kalkun dan salad ala Yunani plus secangkir teh _Darjeeling _yang masih mengepul.

Setelah selesai sarapan Yukiko segera memulai tugasnya sebagai istri. Mulai mencuci pakaian bekas 'perang tadi malam' dan sprei. Mengelap kaca-kaca, menyiram tanaman. "Aih~~ capeknya~" keluh Yukiko sehabis menjemur pakaian dan sprei."Kita lihat jam berapa sekarang…?" Yukiko melihat jam di dinding. 11.37

"ah! Sudah jam segini!" seru Yukiko sambil menyalakan TV, yang dilihat Yukiko adalah… drama Korea (kok kamu ketularan temen-temen saya sih Yukiko?) *disembeleh pembaca*

**Sementara itu di hotel Kouryo….**

"bagaimana persiapannya Fushimi?" tanya seorang pria yang tak lain adalah Souji kepada seorang wanita anggun berkacamata. "sangat sempurna Souji-_sama, _Yukiko-_sama _pasti akan sangat menyukainya." Ujar Chihiro si sekertaris Souji. "bagus lah kalau begitu… kalau begitu tinggal tunggu si perias datang ke rumah." Desah Souji sambil meminum teh _peach_nya.

**Kembali ke rumah…**

_**Ding dong!**_

Bunyi bel rumah memecah keheningan rumah kediaman Seta di siang hari, "Ya sebentar!" seru Yukiko sambil berlari kecil ke depan pintu rumah. "Selamat ulang tahun Yukiko!" seru Mitsuru, Chie, Naoto, dan Rise sambil menunjukkan _tart berry chesse cake_nya. Yukiko tertegun sebentar lalu tertawa pelan. "terima-kasih, terima-kasih…" Yukiko mengambil kotak kue itu dari tangan Mitsuru lalu menaruhnya di kulkas. "masuklah, akan kubuatka—gah!" sebelum Yukiko menyelesaikan perkataannya dia sudah digeret Mitsuru dkk kedalam rumahnya.

**SKIP SKIP~**

"hey! Mau di bawa ke mana aku!" ujar Yukiko panik karena dia dari tadi digeret terus oleh Mitsuru dkk dan sekarang matanya ditutup oleh sapu tangan! "he-*gasp*!" Yukiko terkejut setelah ikatan sapu tangannya di lepas. "Halo sayang, kau tampak cantik hari ini." Ujar Souji sembari memperhatikan Yukiko yang sekarang terbalut_ long dress _berwarna merah dengan tali berwarna emas yang menghiasi bagian bawah gaun dan bros kupu-kupu di bagian dada. Yukiko tersipu malu mendengar pujian Souji. "Terima-kasih, kau juga tampan dengan jas itu." Yukiko mencium pipi Souji, "Nah! Tugas kami sudah selesai kan? Kami pulang dulu ya~!" ujar Mitsuru dkk sambil ngeloyor pergi.

"Jadi…? Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya Yukiko, "Ini yang aku lakukan…selamat ulang tahun sayang" Souji mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam yang berisi kalung dan memasangkan kalung perak yang berbandul kupu-kupu yang dihiasi batu _emerald _hijau dan _aquamarine _itu di sekitar leher Yukiko. "Ini cantik sekali… terima kasih..!" pekik Yukiko senang, "Kau adalah istriku, sudah sepantasnya kau mendapatkan ini.." Souji tersenyum lembut, "Jadi Yukiko… maukah kau berlayar denganku?" ajak Souji dengan pose bak ala bangsawan Inggris mengajak putrinya berdansa. "Tentu aku mau Souji." Yukiko menyambut tawaran Souji lalu menaiki perahu.

**-Sementara itu di tempat lain-**

"Di sini Mitsuru! Masuk Hanamura!" panggil Mitsuru melalui _walkitalkie _yang di pegangnya. "Di sini Yosuke, keadaan di sini aman! Persiapan di sini sudah sempurna!" seru Yosuke yang berjaga di semak-semak. "Tatsumi! Bagaimana keadaan di sana?" tanya Mitsuru sambil melihat jam tangannya, "Di sini Kanji! Persiapan di sini sangat sempurna!" Kanji menyingkirkan daun yang menempel di bajunya. "Chie-senpai! Bagaimana audionya?" tanya si pirang pucat itu ke mantan senpainya, "Sempurna Kanji-kun!" ujar si Chie gembira. "Kujikawa! Bagaimana dengan lampionnya?" tanya Mitsuru lagi, "Beres Kirijo-san!" pekik si pasangan Kujikawa yang tak lain Rise dan Teddie. "Bagus… karena persiapan sudah selesai… kita mulai~" kata Mitsuru senang sambil menekan tombol lampu di sekitar tempat … mereka mengintai di tempat itu. =_="

**-Tempat Souji dan Yukiko-**

"Cantik sekali…" Yukiko terpana melihat warna-warna lampu yang kontras dengan langit malam yang bertabur dengan bintang-bintang. Souji tertawa melihat Yukiko sambil tetap mengayuh dayung.

**-Tempat pengintaian-**

"Satonaka! Nyalakan lagunya!" perintah Mitsuru. Lagu pun dinyalakan.

**-Tempat Souji dan Yukiko-**

_All those days watching from the windows  
>All those years outside looking in<br>All that time never even knowing  
>Just how blind I've been<br>Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
>Now I'm here, suddenly I see<br>Standing here, it's all so clear  
>I'm where I'm meant to be<em>

_And at last I see the light_  
><em>And it's like the fog has lifted<em>  
><em>And at last I see the light<em>  
><em>And it's like the sky is new<em>  
><em>And it's warm and real and bright<em>  
><em>And the world has somehow shifted<em>  
><em>All at once everything looks different<em>  
><em>Now that I see you<em>

"Eh? Lagu ini…?" Yukiko tertegun mendengar lagu itu. "Ini lagu saat aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu, kau ingat?" Souji mendayung lagi, "Aku ingat…" Yukiko tersenyum.

_All those days chasing down a daydream  
>All those years living in a blur<br>All that time never truly seeing  
>Things the way they were<br>Now she's here shining in the starlight  
>Now she's here, suddenly I know<br>If she's here, it's crystal clear  
>I'm where I'm meant to go<em>

_And at last I see the light_  
><em>And it's like the fog is lifted<em>  
><em>And at last I see the light<em>  
><em>And it's like the sky is new<em>  
><em>And it's warm and real and bright<em>  
><em>And the world has somehow shifted<em>  
><em>All at once, everything is different<em>  
><em>Now that I see you, now that I see you<em>

Lagu tetap menyala seiring lampion-lampion berterbangan ke langit menghiasi langit malam ,Souji berhenti Souji mengisyaratkan agar Yukiko maju. Sebagai istri yang baik Yukiko mulai memajukan mukanya ke muka Souji, saat bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan…

_**BYUURR!**_

"GAH! CHIE! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN HAH?" pekik seorang laki-laki kesal. "ARISATOOOOO! IORIIIII! BODOHHHHHHHHH! KALIAN MENGACAUKAN RENCANANYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Mitsuru kesal sambil memukul kepala Junpei dan Minato dengan ranting pohon sekeras mungkin. "AMPUN MITSURU-SENPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" teriak Minato dan Junpei._**BYUUR!**_, kali ini Shinjiro ikut tercebur ke sungai karena tersenggol Akihiko."WHOOPS! nggak sengaja Shinji!" kata Akihiko panik. "KAU….. KEMARI AKIHIKOOOOOOOOO!" teriak Shinjiro sambil menarik lengan Akihiko dan… _**BYUUR! **_Dapat dipastikan Akihiko ikut tercebur ke sungai. "Diamlah kalian! Nan—oh.." Mitsuru tertegun melihat Souji dan Yukiko yang sekarang berada di depan mereka. Melihat Yosuke, Mitsuru, Akihiko, Minato, Junpei dan Shinjiro yang keadaannya tercebur di sungai mereka dan teman-teman mereka yang mukanya pucat sekarang mereka mengambil kesimpulan. "KALIAN MENGINTAI KAMI YA?" pekik pasangan muda itu kompak.

"Ehe…" kata kelompok pengintai itu dengan muka tak berdosa.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>MUAHAHAHAHA! Mitsuru OOC~ salah! Semua OOC!Saya nulis bagian ini senyum sendiri karena mikir kalo ini terjadi sungguhan XP, nah habis baca review yach~ #plak! <strong>


	3. Welcome to the world Yuji Seta

**Disclaimer:****Persona tu punya Atlus,****kalo Persona tu punya saya udah kubikin Sou dan Yuki merit *dilindes Atlus***

**Tomoko: hualow! Jumpa lagi~ terima kasih buat orang2 yang repiew fic saya~ yang pertama dari fmn ferdian~ tapi aku gak ngerti… dan soal namamu… entah kenapa aku agak familiar dengan namamu… hiraukan, kedua dari Tian Long~ pasti punya anak donk~ ketiga dari Shara Sherina-senpai~ makasih yaw udah review senpai~ keempat dari ciimut, lanjut kok Cuma lagi ada trouble aja makanya agak lama. Emang muncul kok. Tungguin ya~**

* * *

><p>10 bulan berlalu setelah pernikahan Souji dengan Yukiko, dan beberapa bulan lalu mereka menerima kabar bahwa Yukiko Seta mengandung putra pertama mereka, yang tentu saja ini adalah kabar yang membahagiakan.<p>

"Selamat pagi, sayang," Souji mengecup pipi istrinya dan mengelus perut Yukiko yang yang semakin hari semakin membuncit. "pagi," Yukiko hanya tertawa.

"Hari ini jadi ke rumahnya Chie?" tanya Yukiko

"Jadi, jam 10 kita kesana." Balas suaminya.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah Yosuke (Chie dan Yosuke sudah menikah tentunya.) mereka disambut oleh para pelayan disana

"Souji! Yukiko! Selamat datang!" sambut Yosuke ramah

"Hahaha, ngomong-ngomong dimana Chie?" tanya Yukiko sambil mengelus perutnya

"Chie? Dia ada dikamar tuh. Mau ketemu?" tanya Yosuke

"Boleh," balas pasangan suami istri tersebut

3 orang itu berjalan menuju kamar bayi yang ada di lantai 2, sesampainya di lantai 2 Yosuke mengetuk pintu kamar bayi

_**Tok tok!**_

"Siapa itu?" tanya Chie dari dalam kamar

"Ini aku, boleh aku masuk?" balas Yosuke, "Souji dan Yukiko juga ada disini," tambah Yosuke

"Oooo, oke-oke," Chie mempersilakan suaminya dan teman-temannya masuk kamar bayi.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu Chie," sapa Yukiko saat masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Sekarang rambutmu sudah panjang ya, beda saat kita masih sekolah dulu," kata Souji

"Hahaha, iya dong!" ujar Chie sambil menyibakkan rambut coklatnya yang panjang sebahu.

Lalu Chie berjalan menuju ranjang bayi dan menaruh boneka yang sedari tadi dipegangnya di sisi bayi yang sedang tidur

"Hm? Apa Akai-kun terbangun?" tanya Yosuke

"Nggak, masih tidur kok," balas Chie sambil menggendong Akai

"Lucu sekaliiii~~~!" Yukiko memekik gemas melihat pipi chubby Akai yang sedang tidur digendongan Chie.

"Mukanya mirip sekali denganmu," ucap Souji.

"Hahaha, begitulah," ujar sang ayah sambil mengelus kepala Akai, "ngomong-ngomong kalian sudah makan siang?"

"Belum sih…." Souji menjawab

"Makan sama-sama yuk?" ajak Yosuke

"Oh, baiklah." Jawab Souji

Merekapun menuju ruang makan dimana pelayan-pelayan sudah menunggu mereka.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Yosuke mempersilakan tamu-tamunya

Mereka mulai makan siang, mereka berbincang-bincang dengan santai, tentang keadaan teman-teman mereka, masalah pekerjaan, tentang keadaan bayi Yukiko.

"Jadi Yukiko, karena usia kandunganmu sudah 9 bulan kamu harus ekstra hati-hati! Dan kau Souji! Sebagai suami kau harus berada di sisi Yukiko!" Chie menasehati pasangan suami istri tersebut, pasangan suami istri tersebut itu hanya tertawa.

"Ugh! Souji…" mendadak wajah Yukiko pucat, tangan kanannya memegang lengan Souji.

"Yukiko! Kau kenapa!" tanya Souji panic.

Chie, sebagai wanita yang pernah mengalami itu segera mengerti maksudnya.

"Gawat… Yosuke! Panggil ambulans!" teriak Chie

"Buat apa?" kata Yosuke panic

"Yukiko mau ngelahirin dodol!" balas Chie sambil melempar sepatu kea rah suaminya. Bisa-bisanya mereka -_-

**SAYA PERSINGKAT SAJA KARENA SAYA MALES NULIS PANJANG-PANJANG.**

Suzuno Seta, adik Souji Seta keluar dari ruang operasi untuk menghampiri kakaknya. Souji segera menghampiri Suzuno dan mengguncangkan tubuh Suzuno dengan keras.

"Suzuno! Bagaimana keadaan Yukiko!" tanya Souji kalut. Yang bersangkutan hanya bisa pasrah tubuhnya digoncangkan

"Hwuaaah! Nii-san! Tenanglah! Aku tak bisa memberi tahu Nii-san jika Nii-san tetap mengguncang tubuhku!" seru Suzuno sambil menampar pipi kakaknya dengan pelan.

"Oh, maaf." Ucap Souji sambil melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Suzuno.

Suzuno merapikan rambut merahnya dan jas dokternya, "Yukiko-obasaan selamat, dan selamat ya Nii-san! Anaknya laki-laki!" Suzuno memeluk Souji, Yosuke dan Chie turut memberi selamat.

"Selamat ya! Anakmu laki-laki!" Yosuke menepuk punggung Souji pelan.

"Nii-san mau menjenguk Yukiko-obasaan?" tawar sang adik

"Oh, sudah boleh dijenguk?" tanya Chie.

"Sudah kok, ayo masuk." Ujar Suzuno

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam ruang dimana Yukiko berada, Yukiko menggendong bayi laki-laki tersebut. Melihat suami dan teman-temannya masuk Yukiko memberi salam

"Hai…" ujarnya lemah sambil tersenyum

"Yukiko! Selamat ya atas kelahiran bayimu! Siapa namanya?" tanya Chie

Yukiko dan Souji saling menoleh satu sama lain dan serempak mengucapkan namanya

"Yuji, Yuji seta."

* * *

><p><strong>AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA! WELCOME TO THE WORLD YUJI SETA XD. KALIAN MAU TAU DARIMANA NAMA YUJI? DARI NAMA SOUJI SAMA YUKIKO. KALIAN PERHATIIN COBA- <strong>_**YU**_**KIKO DAN SOU**_**JI. **_**KIKO SAMA SOUNYA DIILANGIN HABIS GITU TULISAN YANG DIMIRINGIN DIGABUNG. JADI YUJI KAN? XD. TULISAN SAYA BERUBAH YA? EMANG KOK. SAYA NGERASA, MANA CHAPTER INI NGEBUT PULA. JADI AGAK-AGAK MAKSA GITU. DAN SELAMA 1 TAHUN SAYA GA ADA IDE BUAT CHAPTER INI *parah banget* MALAH JADI ANEH BEGINI. TAPI BUAT CHAPTER 4 SAYA UDAH ADA IDENYA KOK. SEKIAN CURCOL SAYA. TINGGALKAN REVIEW? **


	4. Rise and Teddie!

**Disclaimer:Persona tu punya Atlus,kalo Persona tu punya saya udah kubikin Sou dan Yuki merit *dilindes Atlus***** btw saya minjem ide dari Kazokunya Shara-san**

**Tomoko: *makan coklat***

**Minato: WOI! Udah mulai tuh! #lempar sepatu**

**Tomoko: E—eh! Iya maaf! Yak! Kembali lagi bersama saya Tomoko Takami! ****Chapter ini khusus tentang pernikahannya Rise sama Teddie jadi mohon maaf ya kalo agak aneh. **

**THANKS TO: Chia, Anm, Ritzer-Workshop, Blazin'99**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Pagi yang damai di kediaman Seta, sudah 1 bulan semenjak kelahiran Yuji Seta. Sampai ketika sepucuk undangan pernikahan sampai di kediaman Seta.<p>

"Eh? Undangan? Dari siapa ya?" gumam Yukiko sambil membuka undangan berwarna putih gading berpadu merah jambu yang dipegangnya dan seketika pula mata Yukiko melotot melihat nama yang tertera di undangan itu.

_**Risette Kujikawa**_

_**Teddie Royrek **_

_**Together Forever, The Ceremony Will Held at **_

_**Tokyo Memory Church**_

_**12-4-2016**_

_**10.00 Am And Reception (betul ga nih tulisannya?) 17.00 at Cyrstal Wedding ballroom**_

"Ada apa Yukiko?" tanya Souji yang baru bangun tidur, Yukiko menunjukkan undangan pernikahan Rise dan Teddie yang dipegangnya

"Wah? Rise dan Teddie akan menikah? " gumam Souji sambil menatap undangan berbentuk persegi panjang itu, "tanggal 12 ya... 2 minggu lagi..." gumam Souji sembari meletakkan undangannya.

_**Kring kring!**_

"Biar aku yang angkat," kata Souji sambil mengangkat telepon rumahnya. "Halo?"

"Ah,senpai? Aku bisa minta tolong?" suara cempreng Rise terdengar jelas.

"Minta tolong apa?" balas Souji dengan ramah.

"Begini senpai, undanganku sudah sampai kan ke rumah senpai? Aku ingin Souji-senpai dan Yukiko-senpai untuk menemani kita mencari baju pengantin kita," ujar Rise

"Eh? Kalian belum mencari baju pengantin kalian?" tanya Souji agak tak percaya.

"Yah~ selama beberapa minggu ini aku sangat sibuk karena berita pernikahanku tersebar begitu cepat. Jadi aku harus mengurusi para wartawan itu dan Teddie juga sibuk dengan rumah sakit miliknya," lanjut Rise

Yukiko menepuk punggung Souji pelan, "Siapa yang menelpon? Rise?" tanya sang istri sambil menautkan alisnya.

"Ah, sebentar Rise," Souji menutup bagian bawah teleponnya. "Iya, dia bilang minta ditemani membeli baju pengantin," tambahnya.

"Eh? Mereka belum mencari baju pengantin?" tanya Yukiko dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan suaminya.

"Belum, katanya Rise beberapa minggu lalu dia masih mengurusi para wartawan yang menanyai dia," jelas Souji.

"Hmm..." gumam Yukiko sambil menerawang langit-langit rumahnya.

"Jadi?" tanya suaminya

"Baiklah, tapi bagaimana dengan Yuji? Masa dia ikut dengan kita?" tanya Yukiko bingung.

"Kita bawa saja, hitung-hitung mengenalkan Yuji pada mereka," ucap Souji.

_**~SKIP SKIP~ **_

"Senpai! Wah sudah lama tak bertemu sejak pernikahan Chie-senpai dan Yosuke-senpai!" sapa Rise yang siang itu mengenakan kacamata berwarna putih, _dress _yang mencapai bawah lutut Riseberwarna pink lembut, dan _heels _senada. Rambut magenta Rise diikat menjadi _ponytail. _

"Rise!" Souji balas menyapa Rise, Rise berjalan menuju Souji dan Yukiko yang menggendong Yuji yang tertidur pulas.

"Lama tak berjumpa Rise," sapa Yukiko sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Yukiko-senpai~ wah~ ini ya yang namanya Yuji~?" gumam Rise sembari menepuk pipi tembem Yuji. Rambut hitam Yuji merupakan warisan dari Yukiko tapi wajahnya mewarisi ayahnya. Sedetik kemudian iris _grayish _Yuji terbuka menatap wajah disekelilingnya lalu tertidur lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Dia tersenyum, aku penasaran apa yang membuatnya tersenyum~?" ujar Rise.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Teddie?" tanya Yukiko sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar.

"Entahlah, mungkin sebentar lagi," jawab Rise, diliriknya jam tangan miliknya yang berwarna hitam.

_10.30 AM_

"Seharusnya dia sudah sampai disini," gumam Rise, jarinya diketuk-ketukkan di atas kaca toko.

"Rise! Sensei! Yuki-chan!" teriak sebuah suara yang tak lain milik Teddie, pemuda itu mengenakan kaus putih yang kontras dengan rambut pirang miliknya, jeans biru dan _sneakers_ putih (Tomoko: Teddie pecinta putih rupanya)

"Ah, Teddie! Lama sekali kamu!" Protes Rise, Teddie mengelus kepala Rise sambil berkata

"Maaf Rise, tadi masih ada pasien," Teddie tersenyum.

"Oke-oke, sebaiknya kita mulai mencari baju pengantin kalian," putus Souji cepat.

_~Wedding Dress Store~_

"Senpai! Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tanya Rise sambil mengambil sebuah baju pengantin berwarna putih (Of Course putih) dengan model _empire cut,_sepanjang ekor gaun dihiasi dengan _swarovski_, sepasang sarung tangan putih, bagian dada disulam benang perak.

"Hmm... coba saja pakai," ujar Yukiko sambil menyodorkan sarung tangannya, sementara Souji menggendong Yuji, Rise kemudian masuk dan mencoba gaun itu.

Sesaat kemudian Rise keluar dengan baju pengantin yang dipilihnya, "Bagaimana~?" tanyanya sambil mengibaskan gaunnya.

"Good!" Yukiko mengacungkan jempolnya, "permisi, bisa kami minta aksesorisnya yang lengkap!" tanya Yukiko.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar nona!" jawab pegawai tokoh itu sambil pergi kebelakang tokoh, dan kemudian pegawai itu datang membawa sepasang _high heels _putih, anting-anting berbentuk air mata, cadar pengantin dan tiara sebagai penahan cadar pengantin tersebut.

"Nah, giliran para wanita sudah selesai sekarang yang cowok ya~" kata Yukiko sambil menggendong Yuji, Souji dan Teddie beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai mencari baju pengantin Teddie.

"Teddie, coba yang ini," ucap Souji menyodorkan jas putih, celana panjang putih, jas putih dan dasi silver. #eh, rasanya saya pernah liat jas itu deh...

"Boleh juga," balas Teddie, dicobanya jas tersebut dan ternyata jas itu amat cocok di tubuh Teddie.

"Excellent!" puji Souji #kok malah mirip sama Lee ya?

"Baiklaaah~ saatnya menunggu~!" sorak Rise senang. "bagaimana kalau kita ke kafe sebentar? Hitung-hitung melepas kangen," ucap Rise.

"Boleh juga, ayo," pasangan itu menyetujui ajakan Rise, saat sampai di kafe mereka segera memesan.

"Saya pesan satu _cheese cake _dan satu _cappucino,"_ kata Rise sambil menutup buku menu tersebut dan memberikannya pada Teddie.

"Saya _lemon tea saja," _Teddie memesan minuman kesukaanya. Sesaat kemudian pesanan mereka datang.

"*munch* munch* jadi, bagaimana kabar Souji-senpai dan Yukiko-senpai?" tanya Rise sambil memakan kuenya.

"Baik-baik saja, kalian sendiri?" tanya Yukiko.

"Yah, kami betul-betul repot dengan wartawan yang sibuk mewawancarai kami, padahal kami sudah benar-benar merahasiakan berita pernikahan kami," Teddie mengangkat bahunya. Sejak lulus kuliah, Teddie dan Rise memang sudah diberitakan sebagai pasangan terkenal dengan julukan ' bintang terkenal dan dokter muda' .

"Susah juga jadi orang terkenal..." gumam Yukiko sambil menyesap kopinya. Souji ikut mengangguk. Entah bagaimana caranya, Teddie bisa menemukan beberapa pasang wartawan yang sedang mengawasi dirinya dan Teddie di kafe.

"...Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini, aku melihat beberapa wartawan di dekat sini," bisik Teddie agak gusar, laki-laki itu menegak _lemom tea_nya dan mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Yuk, ngomong-ngomong aku baru ingat kalau kami ada sedikit permintaan nih Yukiko-senpai, mau dengar kan?" pinta juniornya itu dengan muka memelas. Yukiko menautkan alisnya dan mendekat ke arah Rise, Rise membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Yukiko dan wanita berambut panjang itu mengangguk dengan seulas senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Baiklaaah~! Serahkan saja kepadaku dan Souji!" seru Yukiko, Souji yang mendengarkan perkataan istrinya hanya bisa kaget dan memberi reaksi:

"Hah?"

_**~Skip Skip~**_

"Ini toh yang kamu maksud Yukiko..." ucap Souji sambil duduk di samping istrinya yang kini sudah selesai dengan urusannya. Urusan apa sih yang mereka maksud? Ternyata oh ternyata saudara-saudara, mereka diminta menjadi penata rias bersama dengan teman-teman mereka yang lain. Gak nyangka deh pasangan Seta ini bisa ngeriasin orang, lain kali saya ajarin ya. #diseplak rame-rame.

Kini pekerjaan mereka sudah selesai dan mereka kini duduk di bagian depan bersama dengan teman semasa SMA mereka. Bisa dilihat banyaknya personel keamanan yang berjaga di _chapel_ agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Acara berjalan lancar dan kini acara sudah selesai, untung sepanjang acara para wartawan usil itu tidak membuat kegaduhan, "Selamat ya untuk kalian berdua!" seru Chie sambil memeluk juniornya.

"Terima kasih Chie-senpai," ucap Rise.

"Yo Teddie! Tak kusangka kamu menikahi Rise! Langgeng dengan Rise ya!" seru Yosuke senang.

"Tenang saja Yosuke!" kata Teddie, acara ditutup dengan acara makan-makan di kebun dekat _chapel._

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**Tomoko: HALOOOOOOO~! JUMPA LAGI DENGAN SAYAAA XD. Chapter ini saya buat semalem suntuk #ya ga mungkin lah.# jujur, saya masih keadaan WB akut jadinya saya rada-rada 'maksa'. By the wayyy~! Saya naik kelas lohhh~! XDD #nari harlem shake.# berhubung saya udah mau K.O gegara ngadepin laptop 4 non-stop #aih, jadi penulis emang serba susah deh, gegara idenya sering muncul malem gini.# saya sudahi saja. Reviewww~ dont flame plisss~**


	5. HOLIDAY!

**Tomoko: Minna~! Halo! Jumpa lagi dengan sayaa~! XD. Langsung saja saya bales reviewnyaa~**

**Richie-SAMA: aduhhh, makasih udah review XD. #nari samba# sabar eaaa, pasti mereka nongol kok cuman belum waktunya ajaaa~ :3. Okeee~ enjoyyy~ **

**DISCLAIMER: PERSONA SERIES BELONG TO YANA TOBOSO. #dirajam pisau# er… maksud saya ATLUS.**

* * *

><p>Musim demi musim berganti, waktu terus bergulir tanpa memedulikan apa yang terjadi disekitarnya dan tanpa terasa sudah tujuh tahun waktu berlalu sejak kelahiran Yuji Seta pagi hari yang tenang di kediaman Seta...<p>

_**Brak! Gubrak! Prang!**_

"YUJI! CEPAT BANGUN! INI SUDAH JAM 06.12!" seru Yukiko Seta panik, sedangkan seorang anak laki-laki berumur 7 tahun sedang menggeliat di kasur dengan nyamannya.

"Lima menit lagi _kaa-san_," gumam anak laki-laki itu sambil merapatkan selimutnya yang bermotif Donald Bebek, segera sang Ibu menyibakkan selimutnya dan mengguncang tubuh anak itu dengan keras.

"APANYA YANG LIMA MENIT YUJI?! CEPAT BANGUN!" Sang Ibu kembali berteriak gemas. Kini iris abu-abu milik Yuji mulai terbuka pelan.

"….Hmmm? HUAAAAAA! SUDAH JAM SEGINIIII!" Yuji langsung 'mak cling-cling (?)' dan segera bersiap-siap sementara Sang Ayah, Souji Seta hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil menyeruput teh hangatnya ketika mendengar kerusuhan di pagi hari.

"Jadi ingat masa SMA nih," Souji menyeruput tehnya lagi, dia tersenyum saat melihat anak dan istrinya turun ke lantai satu untuk sarapan. "Selamat pagi kalian berdua, aku sudah memasak omelet sayur untuk sarapan."

Pria berambut perak itu membawa tiga piring yang berisi omelet sayur ke atas meja makan, kemudian dia membawa teko teh kemudian menuangkannya ke cangkir-cangkir yang sudah dia sediakan disana. Keluarga Seta kemudian memulai makan paginya dengan tenang, setelah selesai sarapan Souji segera mengantar Yuji ke sekolahnya.

_**Brippp…Brippp**_

Souji melihat nama yang tertera di Hpnya.

_**You got call from:**_

_**Yosuke Hanamura**_

_**Answer?**_

_**Yes **__No_

_**Pik.**_

Souji menekan tombol 'answer' , "Halo?"

"_Ahhh, Souji. Senang rasanya bisa mendengar suaramu lagi setelah sekian lama," _Suara Yosuke di seberang sana terdengar senang setelah mendengar suara sahabat karibnya sejak SMA. Maklum, terakhir kali mereka bertemu sudah 10 bulan yang lalu.

Souji tertawa mendengarnya, "Jadi, ada urusan apa kamu meneleponku pada jam segini?" Tanya pria itu sambil tetap menyetir mobil menuju ke rumahnya.

"_Jadi begini, aku dan yang lain akan merencanakan reuni minggu ini di Inaba, yah, mumpung minggu ini ada hari libur jadi kami semua merencanakan reuni di Inaba." _

Souji mengerutkan dahi, "Woah, tunggu dulu. Inaba? Apa nggak kurang jauh tuh? Apa Yukiko tahu soal ini?"

"_Sudah kok, dia setuju-setuju saja. Malah dia senang saat Chie meneleponnya kemarin, katanya dia kangen dengan suasana Inaba," _sahut Yosuke., "_Kupikir ini rencana bagus untuk anak-anak," _Yosuke melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Souji bertanya dengan nada penasaran.

"_Maksudku begini, kurasa tidak ada salahnya kan mengajak anak-anak ke kota terpencil macam Inaba? disana tempatnya sejuk dan udaranya masih sehat." _Yosuke menyeruput kopinya.

"Hmm… Baiklah… dimana tempatnya?" Tanya Souji.

"_Amagi Inn," _kata Yosuke singkat.

_Again, _Souji mengerutkan dahinya, Souji hampir membuka mulutnya namun sang penelepon di ujung sana melanjutkan kalimatnya. "_Tenang, Yukiko sudah tahu kok. Dia sudah memberi kabar ke Ibu mertuamu kok, bahkan katanya Ibu mertuamu itu sudah kangen berat dengan Yuji."_

"Begitu, baiklah, aku ikut kalau begitu," jawab Souji.

"_Okay~ sampai jumpa kalau begitu." _Dan sambungan terputus begitu saja, Souji memasukkan HPnya ke saku bajunya dan melesat menuju rumahnya.

"Jadi, jam berapa acaranya?" Tanya Souji setelah sampai dirumahnya dan memberi tahu telepon yang diterimanya tadi dari Yosuke. Yukiko menuangkan susu cokelat panas buatannya ke cangkir suaminya.

"Jam 11, bisa kan?" pinta Yukiko.

Souji meneguk susu cokelatnya, "Tentu, sejujurnya aku merindukan suasana Inaba." dia meneguk susu cokelatnya lagi, "Dan ini juga bagus untuk Yuji kan? Dia sudah lama tak bertemu dengan nenek dan kakeknya yang di Inaba," kekeh Souji pelan.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" Tanya istrinya.

"Aku akan mengabari Chihiro dan Hidetoshi agar menangani pekerjaanku untuk beberapa saat." Souji meraih HPnya dan mengirim SMS pada kedua orang kepercayaannya.

"Baiklah~, ingatkan aku untuk memberitahu Yuji saat dia pulang nanti," ujar Yukiko ceria.

"Ngomong-ngomong, berapa harga tiket kereta sekarang?" Tanya Souji polos. #dor

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Dinner Time~<strong>_

"_Tou-san _dan _kaa-san _serius?" Tanya Yuji dengan nada tak percaya sembari menyuapkan udang goreng ke mulutnya. Souji dan Yukiko mengangguk, "Horeeeee! Terima kasih _tou-san! Kaa-san!" _Yuji berseru kegirangan.

"Hei, habiskan makananmu dulu Yuji," kata Souji tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan anaknya.

"Hehehe…"

Saat hari liburan tiba, ketiga anggota keluarga Seta itu segera berangkat menuju stasiun kereta, "Aku sudah memberi tahu Ryoutaro-_ojisan, _katanya kita akan dijemput olehnya dan Nanako," kata Souji.

"_Perhatian semuanya, kereta jurusan Inaba sudah tiba. Dimohon untuk berdiri dibelakang garis putih, sekali lagi—," _

"Ah, keretanya sudah tiba. Ayo kita segera naik." Sang Ibu mengangkat tas miliknya sementara Yuji memasukkan PSP miliknya kedalam tas yang dibawanya. Didalam kereta Yuji berdecak kagum dengan kereta yang dinaiki oleh keluarganya, saat perjalanan pun anak kecil berambut hitam itu berseru senang melihat pemandangan yang terpampang di luar kaca.

"Souji-_niisan! _Yukiko_-neesan! _Yuji-_kun!" _seru seorang wanita berambut panjang coklat dari kejauhan saat keluarga Seta sampai di Inaba.

"Nanako-_chan! _Senang bisa berjumpa lagi. Dimana Ryoutaro_-ojisan?" _Tanya Yukiko bingung karena tak melihat sosok pria yang biasa menemani Nanako. Belum Nanako menjawab pertanyaan Yukiko, sesosok pria paruh baya menepuk pundak putri semata wayangnya pelan. "Hai semua, maaf. Aku baru dari toilet,"

"Ryoutaro_-ojisan! _Lama tidak berjumpa! Yuji, beri salam ke paman dan kakak sepupumu," titah Yukiko sambil mendorong Yuji ke depan untuk memberi salam kepada kerabatnya.

"Ha-halo, aku Yuji Seta," ucap Yuji dengan nada yang lebih tepatnya berbisik. Keempat orang dewasa itu tertawa melihat kelakuan Yuji sebelum naik ke mobil dan menuju Amagi Inn.

"Senang rasanya bisa menghirup udara Inaba lagi setelah sekian lama tinggal di kota besar," ucap Yukiko senang.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Tomoko: well, jujur. Saya merasakan kemampuan menulis saya berkurang sedikit demi sedikit TT^TT, saya makin jarang apdet atau posting cerita baru. HIKS. <strong>_**Blame it on my school. **_**Tugas makin menggila. Padahal saya udah kangen lama-lama di depan Microsoft word #curcol# oke, sthap ramblingannya, review? **


End file.
